


Papa's most precious treasure

by adreamywriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Killian, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, Little!Emma - Freeform, Pacifier - Freeform, Sex, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamywriter/pseuds/adreamywriter
Summary: On a quiet Saturday Captain Hook realizes his most precious treasurebased off this tumblr post:https://daddy-limbo.tumblr.com/post/162757879957/gentlydownthestream-today-is-a-very-good-day





	Papa's most precious treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while and have a fics I should update buuut here's this.  
> Uhhh I don't write hetero smut very often bare with me? I'm surprised there isn't more captainswan dd/lg fic out there...Killian is daddy af especially when it comes to Emma.

Killian sighed wistfully as he sipped his coffee. It was a quiet Saturday in Stoeybrooke and he and Emma were both so happy to share a lazy day together at home. He glanced over at his girl and joy filled her heart. She was laid back on the couch in nothing but her diaper, drinking a bottle watching as Peppa Pig lit up the TV screen. Gods she was perfect. So damn perfect.  
Killian took a moment before calling her for breakfast.  
“Princess breakfast is ready” he said. He heard rustling and then a little whine   
“Bu Papa..Peppa”   
Killian knew without even looking Emma was surely wearing the cutest pout on her face. Poking his head into the living room his suspicions were confirmed. He could barely resist that pout. Emma knew his weakness and he did not care.   
“How bout breakfast in the living room then hm?” Emma’s beaming smile is worth it   
“Yeah Papa pleeease?”  
Killian cuts up Emma’s pancakes and plates up some eggs and bacon as well pouring her some orange juice in her sippy cup, before plating up his own breakfast and taking it to the couch   
“Okay little love here we go” he said setting her plate down on the coffee table. Emma scrambled up and kissed his cheek before   
“Tank ‘oo Papa” she grinned getting down, plopping herself in front of the coffee table as she began going away at her breakfast.   
With breakfast finished and dishes cleared away, and fussy Emma being cleaned of sticky syrup Killian had Emma snuggled against him and pulled up a blanket over them. He suggested a movie, because as much as he adored Emma there was only so much of the oinking pig he could handle. They settled on Frozen probably for the millionth time..but Killian didn’t mind.   
Eventually felt Emma begin to wiggle and squirm against him. He chuckled a little patting her bottom gently, feeling just what had his little one so wiggly and squrimy but he was gonna ask her anyway. 

“What’s got you so wiggly my little lady?” he asked coming his hand through her blonde curls.   
“Papaaaaaa” Emma whined. Squirming more this time pressing herself against his thigh. “Wet” Emma mumbled quietly, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks. Killian smirked devilishly kissing her head. 

“Well then baby love, I suppose that means we should get you changed then hm?”   
Emma made a tiny noise somewhere between a grunt and whine, sending a soft chuckle through Killian that sent a rumble through Emma’s tummy only increasing her wiggles suddenly very eager to be changed 

“Yeah Papa change!” she nodded clinging to him.   
Killian hoisted Emma onto his hips carrying her off to the bedroom making the little one squeal and kick her legs. Killian layed her down gently blowing raspberries on her belly delighting her little squeals “Papa Papa! Stop Papa!” she giggled. Killian grinned and kissed her tummy then leaned up to place kisses all over her face “Love ‘oo Papa” Emma mumbled around fingers that had found way to her mouth. Killian smiled down at her taking her fingers from her mouth.

“I love you too, No fingers baby” Killian walked over to the dresser and gathered Emma’s changing supplies. When he came back getting set up for changing Emma slipping a pacifier into her mouth. As Emma started sucking suddenly the fingers that had been in her mouth found the waistband of Killian’s jeans and she tugged. Killian looked back to be me with mischievous green eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing little one?” Killian asked. 

“Wan Papa’s” Emma murmured. Tugging his jeans again so the buttons came open making her giggle “Play with Papa!” 

“Oh is that so?” Killian mused as he placed himself between her legs. “I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to ask” Emma gazed up at him the puppy dog pout playing on her features.

“Pleeeeeeease Papa we play?” she said again. 

“There we go princess” He said leaning down to kiss her. “Let’s get you out of this wet diaper and then we’ll play” Emma cooed happily spreading her legs so Papa could take the diaper away. 

With Emma out of the diaper and cleaned up she was back to tugging Killian’s jeans with that little smirk behind her pacifier. 

“Well aren’t you egar” Killian chuckled pulling his pants and underwear off leaving him naked and Emma’s eyes gleaming. She reached out for his cock with a sly smirk rubbing it slightly making Papa groan. She loved when he made that sound she knew it meant she was being a good girl. 

“Papa!” she squealed pumping her and hand up and down his length “I good girl papa!?” she asked innocently 

“Yes Emma a very good girl” Kilian moaned. 

Emma squirmed and wrapped her legs around Killian’s waist pumping a little harder now grinning as she knew she made papa feel good a tiny drop of precum dripping onto her tummy. 

“I have treat!?” she asked. “Papa make Emma feel good?” She asked.   
Killian reached down running his hand up Emma’s sex finding her already wet.

“Oh yes my very good girl” he said pressing a finger inside of her making her shudder “I think you deserve a treat” He said playing gently with her clit as he pulled the finger out making Emma mewl and arch her back. 

Killian pulled back slightly teasing her with his hardness. “Is this what you want Emma?” he asked gently. 

“Inside Papa inside!” Emma nodded.   
Killian entered her slowly both of them moaning with pleasure “OH Emma you make Papa feel so good” He said as he started to thrust into her. Each thrust produced a new mewl or squeal from Emma that drove Killian wild. 

“Good Papa v..very good Papa” Emma pushed out as Papa worked to make her feel good. 

Killian smiled at that and thrust a little harder making Emma yelp. 

“Gonna ‘splode Papa!” Emma yelled out out. And Killian smiled 

“Papa too love” with a strong thrust Killian pulled out as he released his orgasm onto Emma’s tummy and the blanket under them. Emma screamed out her pleasure and added to Killian’s pleasure on the blanket. 

Emma felt around for her pacifier and placed it back in her mouth suckinging contentedly sleepy eyes as she looked up dreamily at Killian who’d begun to get them both cleaned up.   
“Luh ‘oo Papa” Emma mumbled. 

Killian slipped on a pair of boxers and kissed EMma’s nose before unfolding a clean diaper for her.

“And I love you baby” he said.

With Emma powdered and in a clean diaper she sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned reaching above her for her stuffed Dragon.

“I’d say it’s naptime then” Killian laughed and Emma nodded 

“Papa stay” she demanded.

“Yes Papa will stay” he agreed settling in next to her. Emma curled into him and tucked to his chest 

“A’pa pati kithes!” Emma lisped around her pacifier. 

Killian smiled and paced a kiss on Emma’s pacifier “1..” he said. Then another kiss to her paci “2..” and Emma giggled a little “3!” and after a third kiss on her pacifier, he removed it and kissed her lips. Emma giggled wildly and Killian replaced her pacifier. “Rest now my love”

Emma sighed happily taking her paci as she closed her eyes drifting off against Papa’s chest.

“It has been a very good day” Killian thought before joining Emma for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This may just be a one shot unless ya'll ask for more


End file.
